Nurn
. |location = In the heart of Mordor |vegetation = Scrubby grass, stunted trees, charred trees, sugarcane near water sources, and wheat in farms |animals = None |factions = Mordor |bandits = Never |invasion = One does not simply invade Mordor.... |traders = None |structures = Orc Slaver Tower, Nurn Wheat Farm |nearby = Mordor, Mordor River |sub = Sea of Núrnen |added in = 14 }} Nurn is a biome in the southern half of Sauron's realm Mordor, where his slaves grow crops. A large portion of Nurn is taken up by the Sea of Núrnen. There is grass here, and trees as well. This is the only place where Slaves of Nurn can be found, and they can be purchased here from Orc slavers. The sky in Mordor is darkened by the ash and dust clouds coming from Mount Doom. This protects Orcs from debuffs during the day and trolls from turning into stone (though no normal trolls spawn here). In addition, evil mobs can spawn at any time, not only at night. Like the rest of Mordor, Nurn is not a good place for good-aligned players to be. The roads in Nurn are made of Mordor Dirt, like the rest of Mordor. Upon entering this region, the player earns the achievement "Slaves and Slavers". Sub-biomes Sea of Núrnen This sea is located in the center of Nurn, in the south of Mordor. Its appearance is similar to the normal Ocean biome, but the water is a dead brown like all water in Nurn. Four rivers flow down from the mountains into this sea. There can be small islands in the sea. Nurn Marshes The Nurn Marshes are a series of marshlands that general in patches at the mouths of the rivers that feed the Sea of Núrnen. There are two variants here: the uplands and the lowlands. The uplands are hillier and similar to a normal Minecraft swamp biome, albeit with less water. The lowlands are very flat, and made of many boggy pools. Variants There are several biome variants of Nurn. They include: * Flowers - A version of Nurn with an abundance of flowers. * Forest - A more forested version of Nurn. * Steppe - A very flat version of Nurn. * Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. * Hills - A hillier version of Nurn. * Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. * Nurn swamp uplands (swamp only) - A forested and higher version of the marshes, with less water. * Nurn swamp lowlands (swamp only) - An almost flat portion of the marshes, full of quagmire and boggy pools. Structures The following structures can be found in Nurn. * Nurn Wheat Farm - Small farms where Slaves of Nurn grow wheat for the Orcs of Mordor. They contain slaves, four patches of wheat, orc torches, water sources, and a Morgul crafting table. They only appear in Nurn. * Orc Slaver Tower - Skeletal, moderately large wooden towers with several floors. They contain Mordor Orcish guards and an Orc Slaver, from which Slaves of Nurn can be bought. They only spawn in Nurn. Mobs Mordor Orcs and their slaves can be found across Nurn, though they (along with their Wargs) do not spawn here as often as in Mordor itself. In addition, there are no Olog-hai here. * Mordor Orc - Evil Orcs of Mordor, equipped with Mordor armour, and armed with Mordor weapons, such as scimitars, spears, battleaxes, daggers, warscythes, or warhammers. They can also be found riding Wargs. * Mordor Orc Archer - Mordor Orcs equipped with Orc bows. They can be found riding Wargs as well. * Mordor Orc Bombardier - Mordor Orcs with Orc bombs. They are very destructive, and when the bomb has been used, the Bombardier will switch to a dagger. Hired bombardiers can be re-equipped with new bombs. * Mordor Warg - Wargs allied with Mordor. Wargs are rideable giant wolves, and can be saddled and equipped with armour. They can be ridden by Mordor Orcs or archers. * Mordor Orc Chieftain- Mordor traders that spawn in Mordor towers from whom you can hire all of the above. They are equipped with Orc armor and an Orc skull staff. They hold a silver coin in their hand to show that they are traders. * Mordor Orc Trader- Mordor traders that spawn in Orc camps from whom you can buy and sell goods. They are equipped with fur armour. They carry coins and use daggers (which may be poisoned) to defend themselves. * Slave of Nurn - Slaves who farm wheat for the food of thousands of Orcs. They can be bought and will plant and harvest whatever seeds you give them. * Mordor Orc Slaver - Mordor traders that spawn in Mordor Orc slaver towers from whom you can hire slaves of Nurn. They hold a silver coin in their hand to show that they are traders. Mining Three ores are exclusive to Mordor, and are the only ores that generate here, since the entire biome is made of Mordor Rock. Durnaur ore spawns here, which is used for Orc torches among other uses. Morgul Iron is exclusive to Mordor, Angmar, and Dol Guldur, and can be smelted into Orc Steel. Gulduril ore also spawns here, and is used (among other uses) for making Morgul portals back to the Overworld. Vegetation Nurn is far more fertile than the rest of Mordor, due to ash blown over from Mount Doom. There is grass, sugar cane, stunted but living trees, and wheat in slave farms. It also contains the charred trees found in the rest of Mordor, albeit fewer of them and in the company of living counterparts. History When it was first added (in ), the Nurn biome had dark black-brown grass, very little vegetation, and stunted trees. In it was redesigned to better fit the description of a fertile land. The water is still a dark, sad brown, but the grass now has a more healthy green colour. Stunted and charred trees still spawn in the biome, but now alongside more normal trees. Category:Biomes Category:Mordor Category:Environment Category:Evil Category:Orcs